


Crazy Little Thing

by TrinityRain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, No Angst, No Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, just a very late and very indulgent v-day drabble, ladrien, minimal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: it's valentine's day in paris and two teenage superheroes spend the day together as both civilians and miraculous holders
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Crazy Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm super late, but i started writing this on valentine's day as a way to channel all of my useless romantic energy that i have nothing to do with as i am hella single. anyway, i absolutely love how it turned out and i hope you do too!

_ 🎵 This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
_ _ This thing called love, I must get round to it 🎵 _

The music blasted through the speakers in Marinette’s room, drowning out the sounds of the bustling Parisian streets below. She hummed along to Freddy Mercury’s voice, putting up even more decorations, making her room a  _ la fête de Saint Valentin _ wonderland. On the wall by the desk, once covered in magazine spreads and posters of Adrien Agreste, twinkling lights shone brightly, the yellow glow illuminating the photos and hearts that were pinned up with miniature clothespins. Marinette’s smiling face looked out in most of them, accompanied with an assortment of her friends. Pictures from a class picnic; selfies of her, Alya, Nino, and Adrien engaged in various shenanigans; Marinette and Chat Noir on her balcony, testing out new superhero themed desserts, the leather-clad superhero gobbling them up one after another as Marinette laughed. She climbed up the ladder to her bed, reaching up to tape streamers and more heart-shaped decorations to the ceiling.

_ 🎵 I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
_ _ And get on my tracks 🎵  _

The music continued so loudly Marinette didn’t hear the soft thump coming from her balcony, the sure sign that a certain stray had come to visit. She kept humming along, putting up decorations obliviously. She jumped in her skin when a rap on the window cut through _ Crazy Little Thing Called Love _ , causing her to drop a pink streamer that floated lightly down, resting softly on her wooden floors. Putting one hand to her heart, she reached up to let Chat in. “You startled me, Kitty!”

“Paw-don me, Princess, didn’t mean to scare you.” Chat grinned, jumping down onto Marinette’s bed and then down to the floor. Marinette followed him, climbing down the ladder and picking the streamer back up. “ _ Joyeuse la fête de Saint Valentin _ !” He handed her a small, black box of homemade pastries, a green paw print fingerpainted on top. “I tried making some of your famous desserts, just the way you taught me. I think I’m starting to get the hang of it!”

Marinette opened the box to reveal red and pink macarons, a seemingly orange croissant, and red chocolate chip cookies. “Chat, they’re beautiful! Thank you!” She picked up the croissant and bit into it, revealing a baby pink inside. “It’s so flaky! I see the student is slowly becoming the master. Pretty soon, you’ll be running this bakery with my parents in my place. That’s okay,” she said with a wink, “I’ll just design the uniform.”

“Well, I did have a great teacher.” Chat sat down on Marinette’s chaise, stretching and twisting around on it until he found Maximum Comfort. Marinette went over to lightly scratch his head and continued to decorate. Chat watched her work, green feline eyes following her movements. “So, will my lady be joining me later this evening for a Valentine's patrol?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Marinette, making her laugh.

“Of course! I’ll have a special surprise waiting for you.” She walked over to her computer and lowered the volume.

_ 🎵 Crazy little thing called love  
_ _ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah... 🎵  _

She eyed Chat’s mask and ears. “There’s no one home, you can detransform.”

He took her suggestion, calling out the simple command and handing Plagg a piece of his favorite camembert when he appeared. Plagg flew over to join Tikki at the desk, happily munching on his cheese. Adrien plopped back down on the chaise, adjusting to find Maximum Comfort once again. "How has your day been so-far, Mari?"

"Great! My parents woke me up with a special breakfast and exchanged gifts with each other. It was really cute, they're really in love." She smiled at herself, thinking back to that morning. "Alya gave me my Galentine's gift yesterday, which was a spa day because I'm quote unquote 'super tense, girl'. I gave her a Rena Rouge inspired beanie. She loved it. What about you, Adrien?"

He frowned. His day had not been very good. His father, always clinging to the past, had not spoken a word at breakfast and left early to go mope in his room, or whatever it is he does when he's neglecting Adrien. Adrien tried to talk about his mother, reminiscing about how much she loved la fête de Saint Valentin, bringing home tons of flowers and chocolates to share with the family. But Gabriel, ever the romantic, shut him down immediately and left the table. 

Marinette mirrored his frown, walking over to him and lightly kissing his tousled blonde hair. "I'm sorry, Kitty. Your mom sounds amazing."

"She was. She always got so excited about any and every holiday." Adrien lit up, laughing and rambling on about his mother. Marinette sat next to him on the chaise, listening to the boy she loved gush about his mom, smiling and listening all the while. Soon, the topic morphed and changed, the two of them talking for hours as the computer kept playing Queen songs and the rest of the decorations laid forgotten on the floor.

The sun began its journey down, prompting Marinette to jump up mid sentence. "Oh! The sun is almost setting!" She shooed Adrien off the chaise and towards Plagg, who was sharing one of Adrien's macarons with Tikki. "Quickly, transform back and wander around patrolling. Meet me in half an hour at the Eiffel Tower!"

Adrien laughed. "Okay, Princess, slow down! I'm going, I'm going! Plagg, transform me, would you?" Plagg swallowed the rest of the macaron, prompting a "Hey!" from Tikki, and flew into the ring. "A kiss goodbye for your cat in shining leather?" He asked, batting his eyes.

Marinette groaned. "Alright, but then you leave so I can get the surprise ready!" She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and shooed him out. "Remember, half an hour!"

🎵🎵🎵🎵

Ladybug was standing on a beam of the Eiffel Tower, scrutinizing the scene. A plaid blanket lay spread over the steel structure, a picnic basket filled to the brim with delectable food, candles and rose petals littered around.  _ It's missing something,  _ she thought. As if a lightbulb turned on above her head, she lit up and opened her yoyo, pressing the screen and letting  _ Crazy Little Thing Called Love _ play once again.

_ 🎵 This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
_ _ This thing called love, I must get round to it 🎵 _

" _ Joyeuse Saint Valentin _ , Bugaboo." Ladybug turned around to see Chat Noir holding out a single red rose. 

She giggled. "Thank you,  _ Chaton _ ,  _ joyeuse Saint Valentin _ !" She motioned for him to sit down and followed suit. "Remember when you made that romantic rooftop date, back before we knew who we were, before we even fell in love with our other selves? I wanted to do something like that for you, since we missed it the first time." She smiled up at him, the soft glow of the candles illuminating her face.

_ 🎵 She drives me crazy  
_ _ She gives me hot and cold fever 🎵 _

If Ladybug couldn't hear his heart, Chat would be surprised. As his lady sat there, in the glow of candles and moonlight, his heart beat as loudly as drums. He couldn't believe he was here, with the love of his life and partner in many more ways than one. He loved Ladybug and he loved Marinette, and Ladybug and Marinette were one and the same. He was so lucky, even more so that she loved him right back. Chat Noir and Adrien, for better or for worse. "I love you, my lady."

She smiled, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, too,  _ mon Chaton _ ."

_ 🎵 Crazy little thing called love  
_ _ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah... 🎵 _

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i love marinette a lot? i basically just channeled all of my loving-mari energy into adrien. anyway, hope you liked that, i know i did! please leave kudos and comments if you did, i looooove hearing what you guys have to say, it truly make my day every time. happy belated valentine's day, y'all!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://lesbiien.tumblr.com/) | [support me?](https://ko-fi.com/TrinityRain) | [my other work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/works)


End file.
